GloGerm
by HitomiPMS-11
Summary: Detention has always sucked for Naruto; but this time he can havesome fun with Sasuke...and a bottle of 'Glo-Germ'. Let's see how dirty theseboys can get! SASUNARU One-shot lemon Collab fic w/ UKELICIOUS


Glo-Germ

**Glo-Germ**

**Ok, this is a collaboration story done by yours truly (HitomiPMS-11) and UKELICIOUS; we got this idea from our biology class. Doing an experiment with this substance by the name of Glo-Germ, this liquid when put on will make all the germs visible under a black light. It was very intriguing, so we came up with this. So sit back, don't strain your eyes, and enjoy the ride! **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, nor do we own our own bottle of glo-germ.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dammit, Uchiha, this is all your fault!"

Naruto scowled as he dropped his mop for the ninth time.

"Tch, baka, who's the one who got in trouble for playing around with the black light?" The raven retorted, mopping up his side of the room.

The two, as expected, were in detention. As Sasuke had pointed out, it had resulted from Naruto playing around with a black light during an experiment in biology. Sasuke was dragged into it, even though none of it had been his own fault.

Naruto turned away angrily, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest. Sasuke sighed, putting the mop into the bucket now that he had finished.

He took a seat upon a nearby stool, closing his eyes to rest. He jumped a bit as he felt Naruto's hand at his neck.

"Dobe..." He warned, wrapping his fingers about the wrist.

Naruto grinned cheekily, moving his free hand to Sasuke's thigh where he began kneading the navy-clad leg. Sasuke growled at his smug friend seated across from him, but Naruto just continued adding more pressure.

"Stop it, Naruto."

Naruto giggled lightly, standing from his stool to close whatever gap there was between him and Sasuke. Giving the Uchiha a slight push, Naruto had him trapped against the counter and lab table.

Leaning forward, Naruto kissed the impassive Sasuke, slipping his tongue over the other's boldly. The raven responded to the kiss fervently, pulling Naruto into him to deepen the kiss.

"Ngh, Naruto, we have to get back to work." He murmured, trying to pull away from the enthusiastic blonde

Naruto just groaned at the loss. Frowning in disappointment, he backed away and reached for the bottle of Glo-Germ upon a nearby lab table.

"Fine, but lets see how dirty your hands are." He stated, smiling triumphantly at his new idea; Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the audacity of the blonde.

"Aw, come on, or are you afraid I'll find something that you wanted to keep a secret?" The blonde's grin widened suggestively.

Sasuke gave a huff and held out his hands, never one to back down from a challenge. Naruto yelped out in excitement, reaching out to grasp the pale hands.

Naruto poured some of the substance onto Sasuke's palm and began rubbing it in, caressing the raven's masculine hands.

Once he finished, he reached for the black light to shine over Sasuke's hands. But they were spotless, clean, not even a smear of Naruto's germs had gotten wiped onto his; it was all else disappointing.

"What?! No, you're supposed to be a dirty bastard!" The blonde cried indignantly, placing the black light back on the counter top.

"Ok, Naruto; it's my turn." Sasuke smirked, holding out his hand to reach for the bottle of Glo-Germ.

Naruto blinked in confusion when Sasuke set the bottle beside him on the lab table. Sasuke grabbed the blonde's shoulders to pull him into a kiss. Naruto was, to say the least, very confused but returned the kiss nonetheless.

He wound his arms around the slender neck in response. Sasuke boldly pushed his hands up into the shirt of his partner, tickling and caressing the smooth, tan skin underneath.

Naruto moaned, pressing his body into the raven's hands, urging him to continue. Sasuke forced the blonde against the table, pinching the hardened nipples beneath the shirt.

Naruto cried out, arching his back against the raven. Sasuke pushed the shirt up and over Naruto's head, baring his smooth, tanned chest for the world to see.

Naruto's arms re-twined themselves around Sasuke's neck, pulling at his shirt collar. Once Sasuke's shirt was removed and tossed to the side, they pressed against one another, skin to skin. Sasuke kept one hand on Naruto's nipples, while his other hand stroked its way down to the buckle of Naruto's pants.

His fingers skillfully worked the pants undone, revealing a pair of orange boxers. Immediately after releasing the waistband of the pants, they fell to the floor, gathering at the ankles. Reaching for the bottle of Glo-Germ, Sasuke poured some onto his hand and began rubbing it into Naruto's chest, blending it to the toned chest.

Sasuke licked Naruto's neck as he continued rubbing the lotion all over his body; turning Naruto around, Sasuke began spreading the substance over his back and down past his waist, reaching the waistband of his boxers.

Naruto shuddered as the raven snapped the band of his boxers before swiftly removing them to the floor. Naruto leaned forward on the table, his bottom protruding seductively.

Sasuke reached for the bottle and poured more of the substance into his hand, and he began massaging the lotion into Naruto's smooth bottom. His fingers kneaded the firm skin, caressing beneath each cheek, making sure to cover every inch. Moving on, he gripped the blonde's hips, caressing in an up and down motion.

Naruto was panting now; pressing into the Uchiha's clothed erection, his own growing painfully stiff due to the wretched hands that were now positioned on the front of his pelvis.

Sasuke had added more of the liquid substance to his hands and began rubbing it into the area around the blonde's full erection, purposefully avoiding it for torturing purposes.

Naruto wiggled his hips, urging Sasuke to change direction. He felt himself on the verge of insanity. Sasuke eventually gave in to the whimpers and began spreading the Glo-Germ across his length.

Naruto began thrusting into the slick hand, trying to ease himself. Sasuke loosened his grip on the swollen organ before releasing it completely, eliciting a despairing groan from the boy.

Sasuke was completely turned on by now and he needed his release. Reaching down, he began undoing his pants and swiftly dropped them to the floor, revealing his throbbing cock. Naruto glanced behind himself to see the Uchiha's engorged cock bared himself against the lab table, awaiting what was to come.

Sasuke spread a small amount of Glo-Germ on his fingers and placed them at the entrance. Slowly, he began pushing past the first ring of muscles, making the blonde squirm against the table.

"Relax, you should know this by now." He commented through gritted teeth.

Naruto grunted in response, thrusting backward and impaling himself on the fingers. Sasuke curled his fingers within the blonde, causing him to jump in response.

Leaning in, Sasuke began sucking on the back of Naruto's neck, all the while pulling and pushing his fingers in and out of the blonde's tight cavern.

Soon enough, Naruto began responding to the actions, crying out in pure bliss. Sasuke's erection was pressed against Naruto's thigh as the fingers did their job, throbbing for attention.

Sasuke soon removed his fingers from within Naruto's bottom, eliciting a groan of displeasure, but before Sasuke had the chance to position himself, Naruto jumped onto the lab table and looked back at him seductively, almost daring him to join. Sasuke jumped onto the table and tackled the slicked man down. Grinning, Naruto leaned up to kiss the Uchiha passionately.

"Naruto, turn over." Sasuke commanded through pants once they parted from their heated kiss.

Naruto headed the raven, turning over on all fours, seductively shaking his hips. Sasuke grabbed the bottle of Glo-Germ and poured a portion on his hands to coat his throbbing cock. Once he was fully coated with the Glo-Germ, he readied himself at the entrance. Holding onto tan hips, he pushed his hardened cock into the tight heat before him.

Naruto groaned in discomfort at the larger intrusion; Sasuke stayed still within the blonde, waiting for him to grow accustomed to him. The blonde writhed beneath the man, but tried to maintain a stable balance on the table. The Uchiha gripped the firm hips in an attempt to contain himself.

"Just tell me when you're ready." He gritted out.

Naruto nodded his head, wincing tightly. He wriggled his body a bit, trying to re-accommodate himself.

"Now…move." He panted.

Sasuke then took his cue, pulling his hips back until only the head of his erection was still within the tan ass. Then with brute force, he thrust back within the warm cavern. Both men cried out, unable to contain their pleasure.

Sasuke continued this act, grunting and moaning, while Naruto whimpered pathetically beneath him. Naruto took the Uchiha within him repeatedly, the pleasure going to new heights with every thrust.

"Deeper, please Sas-Sasuke!" He screamed out.

Sasuke grunted his response, grabbing the firm hips. He plunged deep into the small entrance, hitting the bundle of nerves, eliciting a wail of ecstasy from the small blonde. Sweat began rolling off of their bodies as they picked up pace. They moved as one; Sasuke thrusting his hips forward, Naruto pushing his back.

Leaning forward, Sasuke reached his right hand down and in between the blonde's legs, grasping the rigid organ. In response to the action, Naruto moaned loudly, reveling in the feelings swarming his frame.

Sasuke was growing close to his release. As a result, his movements were rushed; his thrusting and pumping was bringing Naruto closer to going over the edge. Naruto cried out, cum squirting out of his penis, landing on the lab table. Sasuke kept thrusting, inching to his climax, until the blonde's walls clamped tightly around his cock, causing his seed to fill the tight heat.

Naruto collapsed onto the table, completely exhausted; Sasuke took a deep breath as he pulled out. Looking down at the tan ass, Sasuke bent down to lap up the cum that was leaking out.

"Mmm, Sasuke… stop, I can't go again." The tired blonde whined, arching his back at the swipes.

""I'm just cleaning my dobe best I can before we see how dirty he is. Plus you are the one who started it." Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto just groaned in reply; once the Uchiha was done violating his asshole, Naruto rolled onto his back to see the raven wiping his mouth. Grinning at one another, they both leaned in for a kiss. Naruto could taste Sasuke's semen on his tongue.

Reaching for the black light, Sasuke turned it on, facing it toward the blonde. Naruto looked down at his body to find blotches of the lotion all over his body. His arms, torso, thighs, and back were covered, especially his tan ass.

Sasuke smirked, turning the light onto himself. Blotches surrounded his torso, thighs, and especially his manhood.

"Well, Sasuke, looks like you are a dirty bastard after all." Naruto smirked up at the raven.

Sasuke's grin turned predatorial as he hovered back over the blonde. "You're not so clean yourself, dobe."

Naruto cried out as a finger entered him once again. "W-Wait, Sasuke! I-I'm not ready for another go!!"

Sasuke's grin widened as he pressed against the blonde. "Well, I suppose that's your problem, isn't it?"

-The End-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**1****st**** A/N: Well that was it, we hope you all enjoyed and that you will submit reviews to this wonderful collaboration. I would like to thank my partner in crime, UKELICIOUS, because without her it would have been a story full of smut, and no comedy what so ever. Thanks! **

**2****nd**** A/N: **_Hi guys, UKELICIOUS here! X3 it was lots of fun writing this with HitomiPMS-11!! As expected, she wrote the whole lemon, while I beta'd and added little snippets here and there. The beginning and ending are courtesy to me. Thank you all for reading!!_


End file.
